Due to maturity and development of digital display technologies, a current display can support high-rate frame display, e.g., the current display can display an image with 100 or 200 frames every second. However, processing in a film mode, since a film is formed by recording 24/25 frames per second, is different from processing a mere video that is formed by recording and transmitting 50/60 (or 100/200) frames per second. A frame generation rate in film mode does not match with a frame display rate of a display, and changes according to different film modes. If frames filmed in the film mode are converted using an inappropriate frame conversion rate mechanism for frames to be displayed on the display, human eyes may easily recognize defects in the display. Therefore, a flexible image processing mechanism for converting frame rates of various types of film modes to accurately and efficiently conform to a display is extremely important.